Canto susurrado
by HashiraZac
Summary: "Odioso tormento era aquella angustia. Un día tras otro, sin poder evitarlo, la recordaba en cada esquina, cada calle, cada murmullo, cada sonido, cada atardecer, en cada caricia, en cada silencio y en cada noche." El inicio del fanfic tiene lugar al final de la segunda temporada de la serie, después de la graduación. Puede leerse sin necesidad de atender al anime.
1. Capítulo 1

Recordaba el cielo azul cubierto apenas por alguna rezagada nube que osaba mostrarse ante los soberbios rayos de sol que poblaban el día de la graduación. Era curioso que, aunque todavía hacía algo de frío, aquel día el tiempo hubiera decidido regalarles una mañana esplendorosa, más propia de verano que de primavera.

Su sonrisa había sido más amplia que cualquier otro día, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial difícil de describir si no eres capaz de contener las ganas de besarla sin motivo aparente. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Compartiendo un sinfín de caricias colmadas de cariño, aprecio y anhelo de unión, ambas se sintieron plenas, pero a la vez confundidas y alicaídas justo cuando sus labios se separaron para dar paso a un llanto casi imposible de detener.

Se abrazaron, sin decir una sola palabra, pues todas sobraban en aquella situación. Nada de lo que ninguna pudiese querer formular era lo suficientemente importante como para romper aquella atmósfera de ensueño que no sabían si se volvería a repetir.

Ahora volvía sentir la calidez de los suaves besos, de las innumerables caricias, de los curiosos gestos, de la sutil ternura del aliento entremezclando jadeos, la sedosidad de su pelo, la delicadeza de su piel. Ella, siempre ella; en su mente, para siempre. Casi como una condena, un dulce pero horriblemente deseable castigo que no dejaba paso al sosiego jamás.

-Nozomi… -murmuró con la boca pegada a la suya, alimentándose con el hálito de su respiración entrecortada.

El empujón que recibió justo después la descolocó por completo, los bueno recuerdos la abandonaron de pronto, y un sentimiento de frialdad completa invadió su cuerpo al toparse con aquellos ojos que la miraban destilando compasión.

-S-senpai… basta.

Eli sintió que la sangre le huía del rostro al reencontrarse de nuevo con la realidad, de frente, sin tapujos, tirando por tierra todo el conjunto de emociones que estaba liberando hacia unos segundos. Frente a ella, las mejillas de Umi se sonrojaban cada vez más mientras que la muchacha retrocedía un paso, alejándose con una mano en el pecho. Estaba segura de que ambos corazones latían a la par en aquel preciso instante pero cada uno guardando un matiz distinto.

Se llevó una mano a la frente con un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Sus expectativas tiradas por tierra de nuevo, pisoteadas; y sus intenciones destrozadas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

La joven se giró para evitar mirarla a la cara, aún recobrando el aliento, sin saber muy bien cómo dar una explicación clara a la detención de aquel momento.

-No pue…

-¿No puedes qué? –la cortó-. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Umi.

-Lo sé, pero aún así… -contestó, entre balbuceos y sílabas ahogadas a causa de los nervios que aún la atenazaban.

Eli resopló abrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme que hacía apenas unos minutos acababa de retirarse ella misma hacia atrás y, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, se colocó el flequillo a un lado con la portentosa dignidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

Umi se sintió a morir cuando los ojos azules de la rubia se clavaron en los suyos, como navajas, acusadores, reprochando aquel comportamiento sin necesidad de ser completados con palabras. No pudo aguantarlo más y echó a correr, abandonando el aula y luchando por dejar atrás todo lo vivido aquella tarde. No volvería a caer, no lo haría; sin embargo, era consciente de que aquella intimidad las beneficiaba a ambas pero… ¿cómo seguir siendo su juguete? Simplemente estaba segura de que no lograría aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Eli se quedó mirando cómo la muchacha desaparecía ante sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, clavó la vista en el suelo y se apoyó en el borde de uno de los escritorios dispuestos en la primera fila de la clase. Aquel no era el día de la graduación, ni tampoco había compartido esos besos y caricias con Nozomi. No, probablemente no volvería a hacerlo. Aún recordaba la conversación justo después de la ceremonia, cuando se disponían a dejar atrás toda una vida escolar juntas, sin separarse la una de la otra ni un solo momento; y sus palabras… sus malditas palabras, pronunciadas sin saña ni maldad pero que hirieron más que el hierro ardiente. Aquel día Nozomi había decidido acabar con su relación, poner un punto y final a la maravillosa historia que llevaban viviendo desde que se conocieron y fueron capaces de reconocer sus mutuos sentimientos. Eli aún no acababa de creérselo, pero así fue. No sabía nada de ella desde entonces, ni siquiera la había visto pululando por los alrededores del templo cuando había ido a visitarlo precisamente con la intención de encontrarla. No le dio una explicación, simplemente la besó con la misma pasión que la primera vez y después se había marchado, aguantando la congoja, con lágrimas en los ojos y un sollozo escondido entre sus labios.

Odioso tormento era aquella angustia. Un día tras otro, sin poder evitarlo, la recordaba en cada esquina, cada calle, cada murmullo, cada sonido, cada atardecer, en cada caricia, en cada silencio y en cada noche.

Umi era la salvaguarda que le quedaba para poder olvidarla, no quería llegar a la universidad con la joven de ojos verdes aún clavada en su memoria. Seguir así le estaba impidiendo progresar en su propio entusiasmo por la nueva etapa estudiantil que iniciaría tras el verano. No podía permitirse que aquello le afectase para el examen de ingreso o fracasaría estrepitosamente, dejando en mal lugar toda su buena fama de perfecta expresidenta del consejo estudiantil; además, era cuestión de orgullo propio el obtener una excelente calificación para optar a las mejores posibilidades laborales.

Nozomi la estaba trayendo de cabeza y, aunque Umi estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba para apagar sus ansias de deseo, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por todo aquello. ¿En realidad estaba bien? Ella había aceptado comprometerse a todo, sin embargo, tras la huída que había efectuado minutos antes, Eli empezó a preguntarse si en verdad Umi estaría dispuesta a continuar con aquella manera de aliviarse la una a la otra; al fin y al cabo, su kouhai también se encontraba en una grave encrucijada moral.

Suspiró mientras echaba a andar para abandonar el aula con la intención de volver a casa. La visita al edificio en el que había pasado sus años de secundaria le había roto el corazón y la bombardeaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones, tantas voces encerradas entre aquellas paredes…

Una rápida idea cruzó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar doblegarse a ella, ¿por qué no volver? Sonriendo para sí misma, salió al pasillo y ascendió los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos con el ansia renovada de encontrar paz y tranquilidad en aquel sitio donde tantas veces m's ("Muse") había trabajado en equipo: la azotea.

Sin embargo, lo que halló al alcanzar el deseado lugar fue totalmente lo contrario.

-Eli, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Aquellos impenetrables ojos verdes se le clavaban como estacas, acusadores, formando una mirada ceñuda que coronaba la firme expresión de desagrado con la que Nozomi la miraba.

Imposible. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? Llevaba semanas buscándola y no había sido capaz de dar con ella hasta ese preciso instante, justo cuando menos quería recordar su presencia. Estaba allí, delante, desatando de nuevo un torbellino de emociones en su interior.

-Te he buscado por todas partes –ignoró su pregunta tratando de contener toda su rabia.

-Lo sé –hizo una pausa, restándole importancia a aquel detalle que la rubia acababa de señalar-. Contéstame.

Un abrumador y pesado silencio hizo mella entre las dos por un momento. Tan sólo se escuchaba el suave rumor del viento primaveral, a punto de dar paso al verano, pues hacía ya casi un mes desde la graduación, y ahora la escuela tan sólo albergaba clases de refuerzo para los rezagados en las asignaturas. Ellas estaban allí por su propia decisión, sin motivo alguno, quizá por la simple nostalgia que les causaba acudir a la secundaria.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Ah, no? –la pregunta de Nozomi destilaba acidez.

La rubia la miró desafiante, y dando por terminada la conversación, hizo ademán de girarse.

-Eli –la llamó de nuevo la muchacha, con rectitud, imprimiendo un tono serio a sus palabras que pocas veces había utilizado anteriormente-. Umi no tiene la culpa de todo esto. Aléjate de ella, déjala tranquila.

-He dicho que no es asunto tuyo –reiteró entre dientes, volviéndose para mirarla.

-Todo lo que te ocurra siempre será asunto mío.

Eli se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien qué decir al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho simplemente por la forma en que Nozomi acababa de declarar aquello. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aplacar todo aquel entusiasmo que la había revitalizado en apenas unos segundos de pronunciación por parte de la otra.

-No lo es desde el día de nuestra graduación –habló con voz amarga, lamentándose internamente por tener que decir algo así.

Nozomi la miró tiernamente y a la vez apenada. Se mordió el labio inferior denotando una clara contrariedad pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. No se retractaba de su decisión, pues sabía que aquello las beneficiaría tarde o temprano; sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar sumirse en el arrepentimiento.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio y miradas de reojo, Nozomi echó andar hacia la puerta y abandonó la azotea sin una palabra más.

Eli se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo, ahogando un gimoteo en el fondo de su garganta. Aún no era capaz de entender nada de aquello.

-Nozomi… ¿por qué nos haces esto?

Umi alcanzó a toda prisa la salida del edificio, cruzando el jardín de la entrada a todo correr ante la absorta mirada de algún que otro alumno que pululaba por los alrededores.

-¿Umi-chan? –le preguntó Kotori alarmada al verla llegar tan descompuesta.

Llevaba esperándola en la entrada desde hacía casi tres cuartos de hora. Su amiga le había dicho que subiría a la biblioteca un momento para recoger varios libros que pensaba leer a lo largo del verano, aprovechando que la secundaria estaría activa en las vacaciones debido a las clases de refuerzo. Por lo visto, a juzgar por su aspecto, la cosa se había complicado.

Umi levantó la cabeza profundamente sofocada, hiperventilando y acalorada. No estaba segura de las consecuencias que le traería haber salido corriendo de aquella clase. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disolver la idea, en realidad estaba en pleno derecho de hacerlo. Se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando la rubia la asaltó, prácticamente obligándola a entrar en el aula con esa mirada tan… peculiar suya, aquella que lograba sacudirla por completo y hacerla temblar con tan sólo el mínimo atisbo del reflejo de sus ojos.

Kotori le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó, agitada por el estado que presentaba la peliazul.

-No es nada –logró pronunciar entre jadeos. La garganta le escocía-. No te preocupes –dijo mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en ella tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Umi se quedó en silencio. En aquel momento no encontraba ninguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para convencer a su amiga.

-Te lo contaré luego.

Dicho esto, se separó de ella, echándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y abandonando las proximidades del edificio.

-Umi-chan… -susurró Kotori para sí mientras la veía marchar. Sería mejor no insistir demasiado.

Apretó con fuerza el asa de su maletín escolar y, con un suspiro, se puso a su altura para realizar el camino de vuelta a casa con ella. La conocía demasiado como para no haberse dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento desde hacía semanas, pero lo que más le dolía era que no confiase en ella lo suficiente como para contárselo. Era angustioso observar cómo la persona que más le importaba se rodeaba de una profusa muralla de secretos cada vez más alta e imposible de penetrar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hacía calor y la tarde invitaba al paseo y a la contemplación del centro de la ciudad en buena compañía. Ellas habían elegido la mejor opción: disfrutar de la degustación del parfait estrella de la heladería en la que empezó todo. La primera vez que salieron a dar un paseo para consolidar su amistad decidieron entrar en aquel lugar, simplemente por curiosidad, ahora se encontraban allí precisamente celebrando su aniversario. Era irónico.

La sonrisa que Nozomi le brindaba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, en íntimo sonrojo, le pareció el mejor regalo para aquel día. Su simple presencia era un obsequio de incalculable valor.

-Ericchi… -murmuró la muchacha, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la rubia-. ¿Me acompañas al baño?

Ella la miró de arriba abajo mientras se levantaba.

-Claro –respondió poniéndose en pie para seguirla.

Al llegar al pasillo que daba paso a los servicios, Nozomi empujó la puerta del de señoras.

-¿Te sujeto…? –dijo Eli señalando su maletín distraídamente.

No le dio tiempo a más. Justo en ese momento Nozomi tiró de la solapa de su chaqueta, arrastrándola con una fuerza sobrehumana al interior del aseo y uniendo sus labios en un húmedo beso cargado de pasión desatada a punto de desbordarse.

-¿N-nozomi…? Aquí no…–fue capaz de balbucear en un segundo de pausa.

-Shh… no digas nada… –le susurró la otra, posando el dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia y mirándola con ternura- tan sólo bésame.

Aquella sutilidad en sus actos, la destreza de sus acciones, el tacto de su piel, las curvas de su cuerpo, el deleitoso contorno de sus labios al fundirse con los de ella en alocado brío y desatado fervor oculto. Las caricias hablaban por sí solas y las manos moldeaban sendas figuras femeninas en aquel encuentro ocasionalmente inesperado, al menos por parte de Eli.

La luz del baño parpadeó pero no les importó, si la gente esperaba afuera tampoco, y si las escuchaban, menos; nada era lo suficientemente relevante como para sacarlas de aquel estado de profunda devoción mutua.

-Ericchi… creo que sería mejor…

-No pienso parar –hizo una pausa mientras se apegaba a ella violentamente, acorralándola contra la pared, mirándola a los ojos con absoluta seriedad pero sin perder aquel brillo de ternura que siempre adquiría su mirada cuando se trataba de Nozomi-. No ahora.

Eli estaba convencida de que alcanzarían el punto de no retorno justamente allí y después de la repentina provocación de su compañera no pensaba echarse atrás. Sus caderas en sus caderas, su pecho con el pecho de ella, ambos corazones latiendo a la par, ambas respiraciones siguiendo un solo ritmo. Era imposible detenerlas. Se deseaban, se buscaban, cubriéndose de caricias la una a la otra, humedeciendo sus besos cada vez más, atreviéndose con algún que otro sutil y osado roce; un torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones arrastrándolas hacia su propio abismo, la brecha del amor que ambas compartían y alimentaban día a día simplemente con el candor de su pasión contenida en las entrañas.

Eli se separó un momento de Nozomi, jadeante, tratando de recomponer su acelerado pulso al menos durante unos segundos. Allí estaba, ante ella, con la camisa abierta, sonrojada, terriblemente acalorada y mirándola de reojo con complacencia. Colocó las manos en sus caderas para acariciarle la cintura sutilmente, sin prisas, acercándose a sus labios de nuevo con intención de presentarle la sensación hecha saliva.

-Me he quedado con hambre –susurró pegada a su boca, clavando la vista en sus ojos y regalándole una sonrisa torcida.

Justo después, comenzó a descender, lamiendo su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho hasta alcanzar el abdomen. Nozomi siempre era quien daba el primer paso en las provocaciones y esta vez asumiría las consecuencias de su actitud. No podía dejarla a las puertas de un pecado tan sumamente apetecible. Continuó con su rumbo hasta colocarse de rodillas ante ella y, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada cargada de picardía, levantó el borde de su falda para retirar la ropa interior de su compañera y comenzar a lamer sus partes íntimas.

Notó su nerviosismo, su fragilidad, su deseo traducido en impotencia a causa de aquel enorme placer que le estaba regalando. Los dedos de Nozomi se enredaron en su cabello a medida en que aumentaba aquellas dulces caricias envueltas en humedad. Eli se aferró con las manos a sus caderas, tratando de atraparla, de reducirla ante su posesión; quería adentrarse en ella, fundirse si era preciso. Toda acción era poca para igualar el solaz que trataba de regalarle.

Pensó en ella, en tantos momentos juntas desde que se conocían, recordó en la primera vez que hablaron, la timidez, la desconfianza que solía invadirla al principio frente a aquella muchacha de ojos verdes… nada que ver con la época actual. Sólo había que verlas. La amaba tanto que llegaba hasta a doler.

-E-Eli….-murmuró Nozomi, a la vez que su voz se engarzaba con un incipiente gemido que amenazaba con arrastrarla al final de todo aquella sensual algarabía.

Podía notar su humedad creciente y el temblor de sus piernas, así como los movimientos bruscos y semi-agitados de sus caderas buscando el irremediable escape de aquella excitación malsana que la hacía revolverse. Acarició sus muslos con sutileza, trepando hasta su cintura para clavar los dedos en ella, adentrándose aún más en su intimidad. Aquello era una locura, un auténtico deleite carnal elevado al punto del más puro gozo amoroso.

Los jadeos y los gemidos aumentaban cada vez más, la agitación de ambas alcanzaba dimensiones inimaginables, la velocidad de sus pulsaciones, la violencia de sus movimientos… hasta que, al final, todo desembocó en una auténtica relajación corporal desprovista de cualquier detalle poco convencional.

A Nozomi le fallaron las piernas y se dejó caer justo a la vez que Eli se levantaba para sujetarla y mantenerla en pie. Así, abrazadas, respirando la una en el cuello de la otra, permanecieron por un momento sin decir nada; sobraban las palabras. Después, Nozomi acunó la cara de su compañera con las manos y la besó suavemente, aún con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desmesurado.

-Te quiero –susurró.

Eli se lamió la comisura de la boca con complacencia, como si acabase de disfrutar de la última y más deseable cucharada de un parfait estrella.

-Harasho…

El odioso timbre de la entrada sacó a Eli de sus cavilaciones del modo menos apropiado. Miró al reloj de la mesita para comprobar la hora y, en realidad, eran las cinco de la tarde; ¿Quién podría ser? Sus padres aún estaban en el trabajo, y Arisa acababa de salir a dar una vuelta con la hermana de Honoka.

Se levantó dando un traspié a la vez que tomaba su coletero del escritorio y se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta tras la cabeza.

-Ya voy… -murmuró alicaída al tiempo en que descendía las escaleras.

Aquel recuerdo había resultado demasiado vívido, tanto que se había dormido recordándolo y las imágenes de aquella tarde del parfait tomaron forma de astillas en su corazón, atravesándolo de parte a parte. Le dolía tanto…

Abrió la puerta con desgana y al toparse con aquella enorme sonrisa acompañada de otras dos figuras más, alzó una ceja totalmente descolocada.

-¿Honoka?

-¡Hey, Eli-chan!

Miró alternativamente a Kotori, que le sonreía tímidamente, situada junto a la pelinaranja, y luego su vista se posó sobre la expresión resuelta de Umi, que desvió la mirada ligeramente hasta el suelo al percatarse de ello.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –forzó una sonrisa, tratando de no parecer horriblemente borde. Al fin y al cabo, no es que no se alegrase de verlas, sino que no era el mejor momento para una visita, y menos si Umi venía con ellas.

-Tenemos que comentarte algo –habló Honoka mientras se autoinvitaba a entrar, atravesaba la puerta y ascendía las escaleras en dirección a la alcoba de Eli sin pedir permiso en ningún momento.

-Perdónala –dijo Kotori con una sonrisa-. Ya sabes cómo es.

Eli asintió devolviéndole el gesto amable de la disculpa y cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando las dos muchachas se unían a Honoka en la subida de los escalones hacía el segundo piso. Suspiró con pesar, echando una última mirada al exterior con la esperanza de vislumbrar una cuarta presencia barajando un puñado de naipes, pero no fue así.

Después, cuando todas se encontraban ya en el dormitorio de la rubia, Eli tomó asiento en el suelo junto a ellas, alrededor de una mesita baja sobre la que les sirvió el té y depositó un cuenco de galletas de arroz.

-¡En definitiva, nos vamos la semana que viene! –exclamó Honoka mientras devoraba fervientemente uno de los aperitivos y alzaba el puño al aire.

-¿No crees que es demasiado precipitado? –preguntó Eli.

-Maki-chan dijo que podíamos quedarnos de nuevo en uno de sus apartamentos de la playa –explicó Kotori con amabilidad, tratando de sosegar su opinión.

Umi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a pasear la vista por la alcoba y los rostros de sus amigas mientras sujetaba con las dos manos su vaso de té y de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo.

-¡Eli-chan, será nuestro último viaje antes de que tú y Nozomi os vayáis a la universidad!

Eli tragó saliva ante la repentina exclamación de Honoka, tensándose irremediablemente y sin ser capaz de articular palabra al escuchar aquel nombre. Entonces, miró a Umi de reojo, que se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien…? –le preguntó Kotori haciendo ademán de levantarse para seguirla.

-No te preocupes, sólo voy al baño –respondió la peliazul sin ni siquiera volverse para mirarla.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció por el pasillo, echando a correr.

Kotori clavó la vista en sus manos mientras aún permanecía sentada en el suelo, ambas convertidas en puños sobre sus muslos.

Honoka miró alternativamente a la dos muchachas que quedaban en la habitación y luego dio una palmada al aire.

-¡Ah, Eli! –la aludida dio un respingo-. Maki-chan ha compuesto el ritmo de otra nueva canción. Será la última para "Muse" en cuanto Umi termine de preparar la letra.

Con aquella afirmación se le iluminaron los ojos y Eli no pudo evitar sonreír totalmente agradecida. En el fondo, todas sabían que lo hacían a modo de despedida.

-Gracias… -murmuró.

-No hay de qué, Eli-chan –dijo Honoka cogiéndole una mano sobre la mesa- ¡Esforcémonos!

Eli asintió a la par que Kotori. Seguramente aquel viaje serviría para forjar recuerdos maravillosos, los cuales serían un homenaje para aquel grupo de idols que empezó como una pequeña ilusión compartida y acabó convirtiéndose en un auténtico sueño cumplido por sus nueve integrantes.

Tras un momento de charla trazando distintos planes de diversión entre las tres, Eli se puso en pie, con la excusa de ir a la cocina a por una bolsa para rellenar el cuenco de galletas; sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran otras que buscar a Umi y no tardó en encontrarla. Allí estaba, a mitad del pasillo, sentada en el suelo y echa un ovillo contra la pared, con la cara hundida entre los brazos, rodeándose las rodillas, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Umi… -se acercó a ella, y acuclillándose para quedar a su altura, le acarició el pelo.

-Senpai… ¿te parece divertido?

Ella la miró sin comprender aproximándose aún más, y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo

-Lo siento.

-Deja de jugar conmigo ¿quieres? –gimoteó.

-¿Umi…?

-¡¿Qué soy para ti?! ¡¿Una muñeca?! ¡¿Un modo de consolarte cuando lo necesitas?! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

-Baja la voz, por favor –le suplicó agitando las manos frente a su rostro.

-¡No me importa que me oigan! –estalló inesperadamente.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándose, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Los ojos de Umi, cargados de rabia, se clavaban en los de la rubia, totalmente descolocada ante tal comportamiento repentino que jamás habría esperado presenciar.

Aquello se le había ido de las manos. El corazón de la peliazul no era tan fuerte como el suyo, por mucha seriedad que intentase aparentar, era tan frágil y sentimental como cualquier adolescente enamorada; y ella se había aprovechado. Era consciente de ello. El trato que le propuso fue a sabiendas de que podían perjudicarse mutuamente, no obstante la única dañada por el momento era Umi, que se hallaba en una horrible encrucijada sentimental, pues su corazón se debatía entre dos férreas pasiones: había estado enamorada de Kotori desde hacía años, pero debido al miedo al rechazo prefería tratar de olvidarla, además, no tenía sentido pretender a la hija de la directora, sería un escándalo. Por el contrario, la intensa atracción que sentía por Eli desde que la conoció provocaba una horrible bifurcación de sus sentimientos. Ambas habían decidido consolarse la una a la otra como remedio de sus males. Eri para enterrar el recuerdo de Nozomi y Umi para aplacar su inocente deseo amoroso por Kotori. Había sido una locura, y ahora estaban pagando por todo aquello. Aún así, ya no tenía sentido echarse atrás, ¿qué ganarían ahora con desandar todo el camino? Eli estaba consiguiendo, poco a poco, liberarse del recuerdo de Nozomi… o eso creía. No podía detener aquello.

-Escúchame bien, Umi –colocó las manos a ambos lados del rostro de su kouhai, acariciándole las mejillas con ternura-. Yo no te considero nada de eso.

Los ojos de Umi se humedecieron mientras trataba de apretar los dientes para reprimir el llanto.

-Sabes perfectamente los motivos que nos llevaron a iniciar lo nuestro –Eli habló calmadamente, tratando de transmitirle serenidad.

-Pero s-senpai… ni siquiera estamos saliendo.

-Conseguiremos superarlo –sentenció con aplomo, sin desviarse del tema y haciendo caso omiso de la última apreciación de la peliazul- Tranquila, esto es sólo un bache –dijo mientras le apartaba el desordenado flequillo de los ojos con ternura.

-Eli-senpai… ¿qué somos? –preguntó Umi tras unos segundos de silencio mutuo.

-Tan sólo nosotras –respondió Eli, acercándose a sus labios y besándola intensamente, sin una palabra más.

Kotori sintió que el corazón se le resquebrajaba al vislumbrar aquella escena en la penumbra del pasillo. Había salido a buscarlas tras escuchar de lejos lo que le pareció la voz de Umi gritando. Tragó saliva, y con una férrea voluntad de la que ella misma se sorprendió, se dio la vuelta para regresar de nuevo a la alcoba de Eli a toda carrera. Honoka abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que ella alcanzaba la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Kotori…-chan?


	3. Capítulo 3

El panorama que encontraron Eli y Umi en la alcoba de la primera tras su furtivo encuentro sentimental en el pasillo las dejó con la garganta seca, las palabras trabadas en esta y la respiración a punto de desfallecer.

Kotori, recogiendo su pequeño bolso a toda prisa, luchaba por reprimir el llanto que la acuciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón bajo la atenta mirada de Honoka, quien la interpelaba inútilmente una y otra vez, pidiéndole una explicación al respecto.

Umi rozó inconscientemente la mano de su senpai, aún sin ser capaz de entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. ¿Acaso ella las…?

-Kotori –la llamó mientras avanzaba hasta su posición para detener el torbellino de emociones que sufría.

Si alguien podía consolarla y demostrarle cierta comprensión era Umi, siempre lo había sido; y eso nunca cambiaría, o al menos eso esperaba. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña, quien hacía ademán de abandonar la habitación en ese preciso instante.

-Kotori –repitió-, espera.

La muchacha se giró, lanzándole una mirada tan sumamente cargada de dolor que le partió el corazón en dos. Jamás la había visto así. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los labios temblándole de pura rabia.

-Eres una idiota… -murmuró entre gimoteos y, apartando de un golpe la mano de la muchacha de su hombro, salió de la alcoba de Eli sin una palabra más, como una tromba, totalmente desbordada.

Umi se quedó mirando la puerta, atónita, destrozada, confundida y sobre todo congelada en su fuero interno. Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de contener aquella sensación de angustia que poco a poco se apoderaba de todo su ser, sumiéndola en un estado de inexorable vacío mental. Por un momento se sintió perdida, miró alternativamente a sus compañeras sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Inmediatamente después Eli habló:

-Ve a buscarla.

La tarde se le hizo interminable. Después de todo, lo que comenzó como una idea para lograr la diversión de todas y reunir a "Muse" en sus últimos momentos había desembocado en un drama más propio de una telenovela de tarde que de un grupo de muchachas en plena adolescencia.

Eli soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá del salón con resignación. La casa, así, tan silenciosa y abandonada, se le antojaba un templo monumental dedicado exclusivamente a ella y su soledad sentimental.

"-Ericchi…" resonó en su mente de nuevo aquella voz, cargada de alegría y entusiasmo por el día a día. Sonrío para sí, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá. Allí, mirando al techo, sin ningún otro tema en el que pensar, el recuerdo de Nozomi iba y venía a lo largo y ancho de su mente. Frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de lo sucedido la última vez que la vio. No la llamó como siempre, utilizó simplemente un seco y arrollador "Eli" que destilaba vergüenza ajena.

Se llevó una mano al rostro para frotarse las sienes con desgana, paladeando el regusto de la angustia y la desazón una vez más, como tantas veces había ocurrido desde que Nozomi había decidido acabar con la relación que compartían. Apretó el puño que le quedaba libre, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Notó el dolor, el escozor y las ganas de hundirlas irremediablemente hasta el fondo de su carne, socavarse a sí misma y encerrarse en un agujero lejano, donde nadie encontrase jamás sus olvidados despojos irradiantes de congoja y desconsuelo.

No estaba segura de si debía asistir a la fiesta que Honoka pretendía celebrar esa noche, al parecer, sin motivo alguno. Se llevó la mano a su colgante con forma de cruz, acariciándolo inconscientemente.

-Bueno… supongo que no me vendrá mal evadirme un rato.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón corto que llevaba puesto con un rápido movimiento a la vez que pulsaba el botón para iluminar la pantalla principal; en ella, Nozomi aún le sonreía desde la foto que le había sacado una de las últimas noches que hicieron el amor.

-¿Volveré a verte de nuevo?

-Umi-chan, ¿cómo has podido? –preguntó Kotori, volviéndose hacia ella en medio de la calle justo cuando sus piernas, cansadas de tanto huir, no daban más de sí para seguir corriendo.

La interpelada, aún jadeante debido a la persecución de su amiga, alzó la cabeza, con las manos temblando y las palabras acobardadas en el fondo de su garganta.

-Kotori, yo…

-¿No ves lo que te está haciendo? –habló con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Lo que OS estáis haciendo la una a la otra? –cargó de énfasis sus retóricas preguntas, con tono de indignación.

-Todo tiene una explicación.

-Mentira –sentenció medio gimoteando- Lo único que vais a lograr es haceros daño.

La castaña hizo ademán de echar a andar, volviéndose para darle la espalda a Umi, pero esta la sujetó por el brazo, plantándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

-Algún día podré explicártelo.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –le preguntó, casi suplicante- ¿Qué soy para ti, Umi-chan? ¿No confías lo suficiente en mí como para hablar las cosas conmigo? –bajó la cabeza, dolida, huyendo de sus ojos-. ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras tardes hablando sin pensar? ¿Nuestra puesta en común de problemas? ¿Dónde? –rompió a llorar-. ¿Dónde está ahora mi Umi-chan de siempre? –forcejeó soltándose de sus manos y se cubrió la cara, profundamente avergonzada-. Te echo de menos y cada vez te distancias más de mí y de Honoka-chan.

-K-Kotori…

No era capaz de hablar, aquellas palabras la estaban atravesando como cuchillas con cada sílaba pronunciada. Apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio, observándola de arriba abajo, escuchando su llanto sin poder hacer nada para consolarla, nunca se le había dado bien. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, y eso fue lo que hizo; rodearla con sus brazos, estrecharla contra su pecho y acariciar su espalda buscando reconfortarla como mejor pudiese.

-¡UMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN, KOTORI-CHAAAAAAAN; OEEEEE!

La voz de una Honoka que llegaba corriendo y sofocada, siguiéndolas en su carrera a base de traspiés, irrumpió en los oídos de ambas. Se separaron inmediatamente, de forma inconsciente, como si con ello fueran a conseguir borrar el rastro de aquel gesto de cariño.

-¿Honoka? ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Umi a pesar de que no lograba dejar de mirar a Kotori por el rabillo del ojo, preocupada por su bienestar emocional.

-Chicas… os… -hablaba entrecortadamente, ligeramente inclinada y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración- he estado… siguiendo… desde que… salimos de casa de Eli-senpai –se irguió a duras penas, con un resoplido de cansancio-. ¿Podéis explicarme qué ha pasado? –las miró alternativamente, interrogándolas con la mirada.

Kotori se llevó un puño a los labios, apretando los nudillos contra su boca en busca de la poca fuerza interior que le quedaba después de aquel choque de sensaciones descontroladas. ¿Qué le había molestado tanto? Estaba tan preocupada porque Umi saliese escaldada de la relación con Eli que la situación la hacía hervir por dentro de pura congoja y rabia pero ese no era motivo suficiente para tal rebelión sentimental.

Ninguna habló.

-¿Me estáis escuchando? –insistió Honoka, colocando las manos en las caderas. Tras esperar unos segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna, suspiró resignada y volvió a hablar sacudiendo la cabeza-. Qué se le va a hacer… -alzó las manos, colocándose en medio de las dos muchachas y abrazándolas por el cuello con una sonrisa-. Anda, vamos a casa; ¿no pensaréis cancelar la fiesta de pijamas de esta noche? –les guiñó un ojo, tratando de solapar la hostilidad reinante en el ambiente.

Umi le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que Honoka hubiese acabado con aquella horrible situación de tensión.

-¡Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin! –exclamó Rin al tiempo en que se echaba encima de su amiga de camino a casa de Honoka.

Hanayo no pudo evitar dar un respingo, remediando a duras penas el tropezar.

-¡¿Rin?! ¿Q-qué haces?

-¿Crees que esta noche volveremos a ver a Nozomi-chan?

-No lo sé… la verdad… -habló, distraídamente mientras revisaba el buzón de mensajes de su teléfono. Hacía apenas una hora que Honoka las había avisado para celebrar aquella repentina fiesta de pijamas en su casa-. Dime, Rin ¿no te parece demasiado precipitado este plan?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la pelinaranja separándose de ella y echándose los brazos tras la nuca con gesto resuelto.

-¿Querrá decirnos algo relacionado con el viaje que propuso?

-Sobre eso ya está todo hablado –dijo Rin mientras pateaba una piedra del camino y tarareaba parte de una canción del grupo.

Hanayo alzó una ceja ajustándose las gafas al divisar de lejos la casa de la aludida.

-Supongo… que lo sabremos pronto.

-Kayo-chin –Rin la rodeó, plantándose frente a ella cual gatito a punto de abalanzarse sobre su ovillo de lana preferido- sea lo que sea, nos lo pasaremos bien –le sonrió- como siempre que "Muse" se reúne.

-¿Podrías dejar el piano un rato? Su sonido resulta impertinente cuando no escucho otra cosa durante dos-horas-seguidas –Nico silabeó la última expresión con retintín, cruzada de brazos ante Maki con gesto de indignación.

La pelirroja detuvo su actividad musical unos segundos para hacer un pequeño apunte con el lápiz en el cuaderno de notas donde tenía escrita la nueva canción. Aquella pequeña pero novedosa remodelación que se le acababa de ocurrir quedaría perfecta para la última intervención de "Muse" en el panorama de las idols.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –volvió a preguntar la pequeña, dando golpes en el suelo con el zapato. Llevaba casi media hora esperando a que Maki acabase de poner a punto aquel borroso conjunto de tachones musicales-. Vamos a llegar tarde.

La otra muchacha soltó un suspiro resignado a la vez que cerraba el cuaderno y bajaba la tapa que se encargaba de cubrir teclado de su piano de cola.

-¿Podrías TÚ –hizo una pausa, marcando el pronombre- callarte un momento?

Nico se dio la vuelta indignada y apretando los dientes, girándose para darle la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida en un intento por instarla a apurarse.

-¿Tienes prisa acaso? –le preguntó Maki mientras recogía las llaves de su casa y la alcanzaba en su caminar.

-Pues sí –exclamó la morena sin girarse siquiera para mirarla al tiempo en que se situaba a un lado de la puerta con un molesto ademán de superioridad.

La pelirroja miró a su compañera de arriba abajo, comprobando que cargaba con todo su equipaje para pasar la noche en casa de Honoka: tres mochila (dos bandoleras y una normal) más una pequeña maleta de viaje que contenía todos sus chismes relacionados con sistemas para "preservar la belleza" y maquillaje. Alzó las cejas mirándola con un deje despectivo.

-¿Piensas cargar con todo eso hasta allí?

-Por supuesto que sí –sentenció, cargando de cierto desprecio sus palabras- ¿Te importa acaso? –repitió la estructura de la última pregunta que la pelirroja había usado.

Maki se encogió de hombros con un suspiró y le acarició la cabeza mientras hundía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

-Lo que tú digas…

Nico giró la cabeza, evitando tomar contacto con sus ojos. No podía dejar que la pelirroja advirtiera el sonrojo que acababa de teñir sus mejillas al notar su cercanía.

La noche comenzaba a teñir el cielo con su azulada oscuridad al tiempo que las nubes se retiraban para dejar paso al brillo de las estrellas y la luna llena.

Nozomi sonrió ante aquella bella estampa que la soledad del templo le brindaba cada noche. Llevaba durmiendo allí desde la graduación. Después de todo lo ocurrido había decidido que permanecer allí sería la única manera de mantener su alma en un estado de paz emocional lo suficientemente calmado como para no echarse atrás en su decisiones. Además, estaba segura de que Eli visitaría su apartamento una y otra vez, buscándola; el templo era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de su presencia. Aunque la joven ex-presidenta había acudido allí varias veces con la esperanza de encontrarla, la vegetación y los numerosos lugares de retiro ocultos en las inmediaciones del recinto religioso le habrían brindado perfectos refugios.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía huyendo de ella? Se sentía mal por evitar a Eli como si fuera algún tipo de alimaña o ser maligno que pudiese dañarla espiritualmente, pero en cierto modo era así.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo deseando por un momento, en su fuero interno, volver a verla.

Hacía unas horas que había recibido el mensaje de Honoka avisándola de una fiesta nocturna en su casa para pasar la noche todas juntas. Sus palabras cargadas de entusiasmo lograron conmoverla lo suficiente como para plantearse el asistir; sin embargo, el caer en la cuenta de que Eli también estaría al tanto de ello le había hecho retractarse en sus intenciones. No podía permitirse flaquear ahora. Las cosas irían mejor así, estaba convencida de ello.

Suspiró con resignación mientras terminaba de barrer los últimos peldaños que entroncaban directamente con la base de la entrada al templo. En ese preciso instante, la baraja de cartas se deslizó desde su bolsillo para acabar desperdigándose escaleras abajo en agitado revuelo debido a la brisa nocturna. Se apresuró a recogerlas antes de que el viento las arrastrara mucho más lejos, fue entonces cuando se percató de la sombra que se cernía sobre ella tras su espalda, ascendiendo los mismos escalones que había estado barriendo minuciosamente momentos antes.

-Sabía que terminaría encontrándote aquí.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Vaya, qué sorpresa…

Nozomi habló sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, sabía de sobra que estaba destinada a encontrarse de frente con aquella presencia desde que había empezado a anochecer. Sus cartas nunca se equivocaban.

-Senpai, por favor, ven con nosotras –le pidió Umi, utilizando un tono de voz serio que no admitía réplica alguna.

Se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras del templo, hablándole a la espalda de la ojiverde, como si de algún modo fuese a ser capaz de arrastrarla hasta la fiesta de Honoka en un impulso de convicción automática. Ella y Hanayo, que esperaba unos cuantos escalones más abajo mirándolas con curiosidad, se habían desviado del camino aposta mientras salían a comprar las bebidas para pasar la noche con las demás.

-No lo haré –dijo Nozomi, girándose para mirarla con una sonrisa.

La tranquilidad que su rostro reflejaba irritó por completo a Umi, quien rechinó los dientes harta de su falta de sinceridad para con ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-No me parece correcto –aclaró guardándose las cartas, tras haberlas barajado correctamente, en un bolsillo secreto que ella misma había cosido en la cintura de su hábito de sacerdotisa.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó Umi tratando de ocultar su rabia que iba notablemente en aumento con cada segundo de conversación.

-¿Y tú? –las palabras de Nozomi sesgaron el aire al tiempo en que entrecerraba los ojos, clavando su mirada en la de su kouhai con marcada recriminación-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo con Eli?

Umi apretó los puños. Aquello le había dolido. La apreciación de aquel reproche indirecto que acababa de recibir le recordó demasiado a la última conversación que había mantenido con Kotori esa misma tarde.

-…Tratar de remediar el destrozo de sentimientos que alguien le causó, por ejemplo –las pupilas de Umi se clavaron en los profundos iris color esmeralda de Nozomi al tiempo en que pronunciaba aquella última frase cargada de énfasis acusador.

Ambas miradas eran frías como el hielo.

El silencio se hizo eterno hasta que la voz de Hanayo irrumpió en medio de aquella lucha encubierta.

-C-chicas… creo que no es momento para ponerse a discutir…

-Hanayo –la cortó Umi- tú no lo entiendes.

-Lo sé… -reconoció la muchacha ciertamente alicaída, pues en verdad no lograba comprender exactamente el por qué de aquel diálogo tan tenso ¿qué había ocurrido entre ellas dos como para acabar de aquella manera?

-No tengo nada más que decir –sentenció Nozomi, ascendiendo los últimos peldaños de la escalera con la intención de continuar su reclusión en el templo-. Que disfrutéis de la cena –les dirigió una última mirada enternecedora acompañada de una sonrisa que destilaba nostalgia.

A Umi se le encogió el corazón con aquel gesto. En el fondo sabía que su senpai no rechazaba la propuesta de la fiesta de buen gusto, sino porque sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

-Nozomi –la llamó, apretando los puños y clavando la mirada en el suelo con impotencia-. Estás destruyendo "Muse".

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos, seguida por Hanayo, quien se giró en el último momento para dedicarle un esquivo y entrecortado "¡P-perdón por las molestias, Senpai!" que irradiaba confusión.

Nozomi observó con detenimiento cómo las muchachas descendían las escaleras, se repartían el peso de las bolsas que la castaña había estado cargando durante la conversación, y giraban la esquina en dirección a casa de Honoka. Aquellas últimas palabras de Umi habían hecho mella en sus emociones, la calma espiritual que había logrado mantener durante aquellos días amenazaba con resquebrajarse bajo la presión de una novedosa y grave culpabilidad. ¿Estaba en verdad contribuyendo al destrozo del grupo? Todas sabían que tarde o temprano, sobre todo después del verano, "Muse" acabaría separándose, pero, aún así, dolía el escuchar que ella misma era la principal causa de anticipación de los hechos. Precisamente el saber que la desintegración de la agrupación debía ser el motivo por el cual todas se movilizasen para elaborar una serie de recuerdos felices y momentos inolvidables en sus últimos días como school idols.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al aire mientras se internaba en la oscura arboleda que rodeaba el recinto en busca de la zona donde solía ir a reflexionar cada noche sobre sus acciones: un pequeño claro, situado junto a una caseta de madera que contenía una cama y un aseo principalmente adecuado para pasar las noches de centinela.

De pronto, algo irrumpió en la tranquila atmósfera de la que todas las noches disfrutaba. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a su espalda justo al escuchar el sonido del césped rozando contra la suela de unos zapatos que avanzaban con sigilosas pisadas hasta ella.

-Umi… -murmuró por lo bajo a regañadientes.

Resopló cansada de la insistencia de su kouhai al tiempo en que se daba la vuelta para pedirle que se marchase; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera girarse por completo, una fuerza de indomable brusquedad la empujó contra la pared de la caseta, sujetándola por las muñecas y echándole los brazos tras la espalda.

-¿Tus cartas no te avisaron de esto? –preguntó una voz perfectamente reconocible en su oído.

-¿Eli…?

La cárcel que la rubia había construido en torno a ella con sus propios brazos desistió en su intento por dominarla con tal rudeza, aflojando la presión y permitiéndole girarse para mirarla cara a cara.

Nozomi tragó saliva. Estaba tan cerca… y a la vez podía sentir que sus sentimientos huían lejos de aquel encuentro y de todo lo que pudiese significar el volver a caer en la tentación de besarla.

Eli la miró a los ojos con absoluta desesperación traducida en el más puro atisbo de dolor, luchando por contener el llanto.

-Lo escuchado todo… -casi gimoteó-. No vas a ir… ¿vas a abandonarme de nuevo?

-Ericchi yo…

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –su voz adquirió un tono mucho más serio, casi peligroso, haciendo que Nozomi se estremeciera un tanto insegura-. No mientras sigas negándote a darme una explicación –bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a la ojiverde.

-…No tengo nada que explicarte.

-¡Dijiste que lo harías! –exclamó alzando el rostro de nuevo, esta vez con las lágrimas desbordadas y un débil sonrojo de congoja tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Yo no… -intentó hablar, aunque casi le era imposible articular palabra alguna en aquella situación tan repentina.

-Aún estoy esperando ese "por qué" que me prometiste… -masculló llevando las manos hasta sus hombros para zarandearla, rozando la histeria-. ¿Por qué, Nozomi? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le temblaban las manos-. ¡No lo entiendo!

La aludida colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la muchacha, alarmada ante el volumen empleado en aquel último grito.

-Eli, por favor; baja la voz –le pidió, casi suplicante, mirándola con ternura, sintiéndose profundamente herida en su fuero interno.

-No puedes hacerme esto… No puedes… -le flaquearon las rodillas mientras hablaba.

Al sentir el debilitamiento de sus fuerzas, Nozomi la abrazó con fuerza, sujetándola para que no se dejase caer y acariciándole el pelo con la mano que le quedaba libre. Eli lloró en su hombro, con el rostro hundido en el hueco que le ofrecía su cuello y que tantas veces había besado en multitud de noches llenas de pasión que ahora se desgajaban de su pensamiento y se diluían en la oscura ponzoña de su dolor.

-Ericchi… -susurró en su oído plenamente consciente del cuidado con el que debía formular sus siguientes palabras- algún día me lo agradecerás.

En ese momento, Eli se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla a la cara, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desconsuelo totalmente desgarrada.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó, casi hirviendo de rabia ante aquella falta de precisión en la explicación de su compañera.

De pronto, notando la presencia de un pequeño bulto en la indumentaria de Nozomi, llevó las manos hasta el bolsillo secreto en el que tantas veces la había visto escondiéndose las cartas y se hizo con la baraja mostrándola en alto ante el confuso rostro de la muchacha, que no daba crédito a sus acciones. Después, extrayendo del mazo la relativa a "los amantes", tiró de ella con fuerza, rajándola justo por la mitad y arrojando los dos pedazos lejos, junto con las demás cartas.

Nozomi se quedó estupefacta tras presenciar todo aquello con el horror escondido tras un quejido ahogado. Se tapó la boca con los dedos temblando, incapaz de articular un vocablo lo suficientemente inteligente como para contrarrestar aquello que acaba de presenciar.

Tras esto, Eli le apartó la mano de los labios, lanzándose contra ella para besarla violentamente mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas, aprisionándola contra la pared de madera de la cabaña de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera desatada y frenética. Recorrió su anatomía de parte a parte por encima de la ropa, palpando cada fibra de su ser y cada pedazo de piel desnuda que los ropajes de Nozomi le regalaban al ir sucumbiendo bajo la fuerza de la rubia. Por fin podía volver a sentirla suya, con aquel beso le pareció estar sellando de nuevo la alianza de sus corazones, aunque sabía de sobra que la ilusión duraría poco; justamente los minutos pertinentes que su compañera tardó en reaccionar. Inmediatamente después, el empujón decisivo que la separó de Nozomi la hizo volver en sí y mirarla de arriba abajo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por entero al recibir la imagen de la muchacha con el traje de sacerdotisa casi abierto en su totalidad por la parte de arriba y con el pantalón casi desgarrado en su cintura.

-¿Qué he hecho…?

No le dio tiempo a decir más antes de recibir un bofetón que la desorientó por completo. Nozomi, desde su posición, apoyada aún contra la pared de la cabaña, jadeando de puro nerviosismo, la devolvía una mirada cargada de dolor, sollozando.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó, hundida.

-Nozomi… -habló, dando un paso hacia ella, tratando de disculparse.

-No te reconozco… -sus palabras destilaban pesadumbre-. Vete, por favor –dijo apartando el rostro.

-Pero…

-Vete –sentenció, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo-. No quiero que nos volvamos a ver.

Y empezó a llover.

La noche estaba resultando de lo más animada. Honoka había instalado un improvisado karaoke al inicio de la fiesta en su alcoba apropiándose de la tele del salón con el que todas habían disfrutado como niñas. La casa de los Kousaka se llenaba de risas a medida que las horas avanzaban y parte de las integrantes de "Muse" se olvidaban por un momento de todos los males acontecidos.

Tras el encontronazo con Nozomi en el templo, Umi y Hanayo se mostraron algo alicaídas, pero al fin y al cabo, la situación se había dado por acuerdo expreso de la primera, quien no deseaba rendirse en el intento porque el grupo entero se reuniese aquella noche.

Al final, lograron enterrar bajo una capa de felicidad temporal aquella situación entre bromas y juegos nocturnos en la alcoba de la líder grupal. Después de todo, aquella quedada no había sido tan mala idea.

Era ya casi la una de la madrugada cuando Umi se miró el reloj y pidió por favor un poco de calma y serenidad en el ambiente festivo, recordando que tanto los padres de Honoka como los vecinos no estarían tan convencidos como ellas de que la noche estaba hecha para disfrutarla en juventud y seguramente querrían dormir.

-¡Qué desperdicio de horas, nya~! –exclamó Rin, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el pecho de Hanayo, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el lateral de la cama y que se irguió automáticamente como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo.

-¡Umi-chan, aburrida! –exclamó Honoka hinchando los mofletes y agitando los brazos en actitud claramente infantil.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada hastiada, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Honoka –sentenció-. Será mejor que recojamos todo esto –habló realizando un amplio gesto con el brazo, abarcando la inmensidad del cuarto desastrado tras la fiesta- y nos vayamos a dormir pronto, si no tu madre te hará trabajar mañana el doble.

-Tienes razón –dijo Kotori, apoyando su opinión con una sonrisa.

Umi no pudo evitar devolverle la expresión, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-En fin, si no puede ser de otra manera… -comentó Maki, jugueteando distraídamente con un mechón de su pelo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de trasnochar? –le preguntó Nico, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a la vez que se echaba una de sus coletas hacia atrás de un manotón con aires de dignidad.

-¿Y tú que sabes a qué hora me acuesto yo?

-Pues… -se quedó callada, sin saber que contestar, con una ceja temblándole en modo inquieto-. ¡Cállate, estúpida cabeza-ketchup!

-¿Qué me has llamado…?

-¡Lo que oyes!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, enana?!

-¡Enan…! ¡¿A quién llamas tú enana?!

Así, entre exclamaciones y comentarios en los que resaltaba su pique interno, Nico y Maki se enzarzaban en una especie de forcejeo reprimido que terminó acabando en un estruendo provocado por las risas de todas ante tal situación.

-¡Shhh! –cortó el revuelo Umi poniéndose en pie y comenzando a hacer sitio en el lugar, apartando las bolsas de chucherías y otros aperitivos para llevarlas a la papelera.

Tras ver esto, todas tomaron conciencia del deber por unos minutos, recogiendo todo en poco tiempo y extendiendo los futones con intención de retirarse a descansar.

Honoka colocó una linterna con soporte en el centro, a modo de hoguera luminiscente antes de que todas cayeran dormidas.

Justo cuando la tenue luz de la improvisada lamparita bañó las sábanas con las que se cubría, Umi recordó la falta de alguien que agradecería aquella presencia lumínica en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil y revisaba su buzón, temiéndose encontrar lo que precisamente halló nada más desbloquear la pantalla: Eli le comunicaba con un mensaje de texto su próxima ausencia tanto en la noche de pijamas como en el viaje.

Nada más irse Eli tras escuchar aquellas duras palabras pidiendo que se retirase, Nozomi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, recogiendo los despojos de sus cartas, ahora sucias y embarradas, empapándose bajo el agua de lluvia. Trató de recomponer aquellos naipes prácticamente deshechos con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón colmado de congoja y culpabilidad. Se llevó el sucio y descolocado mazo de cartas al pecho y se levantó torpemente, necesitando sujetarse al marco de la puerta de la cabaña para lanzar una última mirada a la senda en medio de la oscura arboleda por donde había desaparecido su único y verdadero amor: aquella mujer a la que estaba dejando escapar a propósito, a sabiendas de que le costaría la misma vida olvidarla.

-Lo hago por ella… -murmuró para sí, llevándose una mano al pecho, autoconvenciéndose de que aquello era lo mejor para las dos.

Después, entró en la cabaña y cerró la puerta con llave no queriendo saber nada más del mundo exterior. Las emociones fuertes vividas aquella noche aún no le dejaban recobrar su ritmo de respiración habitual.

-Ericchi… -gimoteó haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, sin importarle siquiera el desgaste de sus ropas o la suciedad de su mazo del tarot.

La carta de los amantes, despedazada, se resbaló desde las sábanas hasta el suelo golpeándolo suavemente y quedándose ahí, olvidada, sin que nada ni nada impidiese que se echase a perder por completo, al igual que corazón de su dueña.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Qué desastre… -murmuró Umi hundiendo la cara entre sus propias manos.

Acababa de mostrarles el mensaje de texto de Eli a sus amigas que, entre indignadas y preocupadas, discutían un modo eficaz de hacer entrar en razón a la joven rubia.

-Si Eli-chan no va al viaje… eso quiere decir que ¿Nozomi-chan sí que vendrá? –preguntó Honoka dubitativa.

-Quién sabe…nyan~ -Rin paseó su mirada por la habitación tan confusa como las demás-. ¿Y si no lo hace ninguna?

El silencio reinó en la alcoba durante unos tensos segundos.

-Sólo hay una persona capaz convencerla además de Nozomi –Kotori habló mirando de reojo a Umi no sin cierta pesadumbre.

La aludida giró la cabeza, haciéndose la loca y evitando la discordia de miradas que se cernía sobre ella de un modo frenético y prácticamente instantáneo tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Me niego –sentenció, aclarándose la voz.

-Oh, vamos… -murmuró Maki jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo-. No será para tanto.

-¿Y… y por qué no vamos todas a hablar con ella, chicas? –propuso Hanayo, ajustándose las gafas tímidamente-. S-sólo si os parece bien… claro.

-¡Kayo-chin eres brillante! –exclamó Rin abrazándola por el cuello-. ¡Seguro que funcionará!

-Pues no sé yo, ¿en serio creéis que vais a lograr que Eli cambie de opinión? –intervino Nico cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón en actitud arrogante-. Lo lleváis claro… tsk.

-¡Yosh! ¡Decidido! ¡Iremos a hablar con Eli-chan! –soltó Honoka con un brillo de entusiasmo en la mirada, alzando el puño.

-¡¿Ignorándome otra vez?!

Maki le acarició la cabeza a Nico en un gesto de consuelo ante su clara indignación.

-Honoka-chan –la llamó Kotori-. Creo que primero deberíamos contactar con Nozomi y aclarar qué es lo que está pasando.

Inmediatamente todas las integrantes del grupo que allí se encontraban taladraron a la líder con la mirada, como esperando el veredicto final.

-Kotori… tiene razón –murmuró Umi-. Eli estaba dispuesta a venir al viaje… algo ha debido ocurrir entre ellas como para que de pronto se niegue en rotundo a asistir.

-Quizás no quiere venir con nosotras si Nozomi-chan no nos acompaña, nyan~ -mencionó Rin, casi con un maullidito lastimero.

Umi le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, casi divertida ante su actitud. Tan sólo le faltaban las orejitas agachadas para ser el típico gatito callejero clamando su soledad en una esquina a falta de dueño.

Todas clavaron la vista en el suelo, incapaces de aceptar aquello que acababan de escuchar, pero en el fondo sintiéndolo como algo que dividía el grupo en cierto sentido. Les dolía a todas pensar que ese pudiera ser el verdadero motivo por el que Eli se negaba a compartir sus últimas vacaciones como "Muse".

En ese momento, tras varios segundos de meditación, Honoka se puso en pie de golpe con aire decidido.

-Tengo una idea.

En cuanto llegó a casa Eli se encerró en su cuarto, sin responder siquiera a las insistentes preguntas de Arisa sobre dónde había ido tan tarde y, para colmo, sola. Probablemente sus padres se enfadarían pero le daba igual todo. Ni la mayor reprimenda de la historia podría causarle temor en aquel preciso instante.

Escuchaba la llovizna golpear contra el cristal de su ventana, tumbada en la cama, con la mente en blanco, totalmente destrozada. Se sentía como un despojo, fuera de lugar, obsoleta, inanimada. Jugueteó durante un momento con una arruga de sus sábanas y después volvió a abstenerse de pensar en nada. Quizás mantenerse así era mucho mejor que cualquier otra opción. Estaba harta de seguir dándole vueltas a lo de Nozomi.

"Ericchi… algún día me lo agradecerás", aquellas palabras la golpeaban en lo más profundo de su ser una y otra vez, sin pausa. Ella y sus estúpidas cartas de nuevo. Tanta incógnita, tanto misterio… ¿para qué? ¿De qué le servía tener al tarot como confidente?

Tenía la sensación de que Nozomi había roto con ella precisamente por culpa de cualquier insulsa predicción, y eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

Apretó los dientes y se giró, colocándose de perfil en la cama y soltando un puñetazo contra la pared. Se le escapó un leve quejido ante el golpe. Dolía, pero no más que la impotencia de no saber el por qué Nozomi había decidido abandonarla.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Decidió no contestar. No se veía ni con ánimos ni ganas de recibir a nadie. Tampoco con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y abrir. Bah. Seguramente sería una visita cualquiera.

-¡Eli-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo la voz de Honoka al instante. El sonido le llegaba desde la entrada, probablemente Arisa hubiera acudido a la puerta.

Frunció el ceño, abrazándose a la almohada y hundiendo el rostro en ella.

-¡Eli-chaaaaaaaaan! –escuchó de nuevo, esta vez acompañada la voz de unas pisadas que ascendían la escalera y se detenían ante la puerta de su cuarto.

Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a abrir para toparse con la cara de Honoka, incrédula ante su repentina aparición. La acompañaban Umi, Hanayo y Nico.

-¿Qué? –preguntó escuetamente, con un tono de voz que sesgó el aire.

-Etto… -balbuceó la pelinaranja tragando saliva ante la amenazadora expresión de su rostro-. Pensábamos que no querrías recibirnos…

-Y de hecho no quiero –sentenció la rubia, con una mirada arrogante.

-Oye, tú –soltó Nico, propinándole un ligero empujón en el hombro-. Deja ya de hacerte la diva.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Eli, alzando una ceja entre extrañada e indignada.

-Nico…

-Cállate, Umi –la cortó, lanzándole una mirada de reojo. Después volvió la vista para clavar sus ojos en los de Eli-. Ponte la chaqueta. El grupo te reclama.

-¿Qué dices? No pienso…

-Ahora –dijo dando un manotazo contra el marco de la puerta y apretando los dientes para que no se notase que se había hecho daño de verdad. Después se cruzó de brazos-. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a la tetona?

Aquello provocó que a Eli le diese un vuelco el corazón. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de manera inesperada.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Eli-senpai –habló Umi, echando a Nico a un lado e inclinándose ante ella con una reverencia de respeto-. ¡Acompáñenos, por favor!

El camino se le hizo interminable. Igualmente tampoco sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello pero ninguna de las muchachas le había ofrecido alguna explicación coherente.

-Hanayo… -trató de iniciar una conversación, quedándose atrás con cautela mientras que, unos pasos más adelante, Honoka y Nico mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre un tema totalmente irrelevante. Umi las seguía de cerca.

-¿Dime? –le contestó la aludida con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Es algo grave? Me estáis asustando.

-No te preocupes, de verdad –Hanayo la miró sin dejar de sonreír con intención de tranquilizarla.

Eli negó con la cabeza insatisfecha con la nula información que estaba obteniendo mientras se arrebujaba en su americana gris. A pesar de que estuviese entrando el verano, todavía refrescaba por las noches.

Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el amplio y oscuro cielo estrellado. Cuántas noches habían pasado ella y Nozomi en el templo… contando cada lucero, divisando el paso de alguna que otra estrella fugaz. Siempre le había gustado atender a las explicaciones sobre las constelaciones que ella le daba, Nozomi era realmente una caja de sorpresas, un auténtico misterio que nunca dejaba a nadie indiferente.

-Eli… -senpai –murmuró Umi acercándose a ella-. Siento mucho haberla arrastrado hasta aquí…

-¿Ya volvemos con los honoríficos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa esquiva.

-Perdón. Todavía no me acostumbro.

-Pues ya va siendo hora, la verdad... –habló dejando escapar una leve risita.

Le parecía sumamente curioso que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, Umi siguiese siendo incapaz de tratarla de "tú" coloquialmente, como a una más. Era perfectamente consciente de que para ella seguiría siendo su senpai por el resto de los tiempos, pero aún así le chocaba.

En ese momento, tras girar la esquina, se toparon con una amplia calle junto a la cual se situaba el parque cercano a la preparatoria que tantas veces había servido de encuentro para salir todas juntas… y otras muchas… de secreto escondite donde dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos junto a Nozomi.

El viento silbó. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ya no llovía y sin embargo, le hubiese gustado que así fuera; que el agua la mojara, que la dejase hecha pedazos si fuese posible.

-¿Qué significa…esto? -las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta cuando divisó, a lo lejos, justo en la entrada del recinto a Nozomi, acompañada por Kotori, Maki y Rin.

Sus miradas se encontraron desde lejos, pero igualmente pudo notar cómo se le encogía el estómago de puro nerviosismo al detectar en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento entremezclado que destilaban en el encuentro del templo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de disculparse.

-Eli-chan –habló Honoka, cogiéndola por las manos y acercándola al segundo grupo de chicas a pesar de que la rubia todavía se encontraba en shock. "Muse" somos todas –se aproximó a Nozomi sin soltar a Eli-. Nozomi-chan, tú misma lo dijiste, "Muse" somos las 9 –las miró alternativamente a la vez que unía las manos de ambas-. O todas juntas o ninguna.

Honoka hablaba desde el cariño y la admiración, costándole incluso mantenerse al margen del calor emocional que le estaba provocando expresar aquel conjunto de sensaciones colmadas de cariño que experimentaba cada vez que hablaba del grupo en su conjunto.

-Sea lo que sea -hizo una pausa- podéis contar con nosotras, pero por favor… -echó una mirada alrededor, paseando sus ojos por las expresiones faciales de las demás integrantes-. El deseo que construimos todas juntas… ¡sigamos con él hasta el final!

Eli alzó la vista topándose con el gesto profundamente emocionado de Nozomi. Ambas temblaban, podían sentirlo en el tacto de sus dedos.

-¡Hagamos realidad nuestro sueño! –exclamó Honoka, reclamando con un movimiento de mano a todas las chicas, que se acercaron para juntar sus manos sobre las de Eli y Nozomi para gritar a coro un emotivo:

-¡"Muse", music start!

Aquel reencuentro con todo el grupo, unido al deseo de ver a Eli había hecho mella en el corazón de Nozomi, el cual se estaba esforzando tanto por emparedar desde que había decidido separarse de ella.

Cuando todas empezaron a dispersarse dejándola a solas con la rubia, clavó la mirada en el cielo, como tantas otras veces habían hecho juntas. ¿El destino lo había querido así?

-Aah~ -suspiró tomando asiento en un banco y mirando de reojo a su compañera-. Nos han dejado solas.

-Nozomi –empezó Eli- siento mucho lo del otro día… -hizo una pausa cabizbaja-. Yo… bueno, no fue mi intención, sólo quería…

-Basta, Ericchi… -la cortó Nozomi, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de ella a la vez que le sonreía-. Lo entiendo -le acarició el pelo mientras hablaba-. Cierto es que te sobrepasaste… pero podré perdonarte.

-¿Podrás?

-Podré.

Eli ahogó un sollozo y a Nozomi se le escapó una risita que ocultó tras su propia mano.

-¿Y esto, Ericchi? –le acarició la mejilla con ternura-. ¿Dónde quedó la dignidad y el porte de la Presidenta del Consejo?

-A eso renuncié ya hace tiempo… -gimoteó, secándose las lágrimas con el puño-. Perdóname…

-Ya, ya… vale, vale… -la abrazó, propinándole sendas palmaditas en la espalda en un intento por tranquilizarla-. Ericchi… he de reconocer… que me dolió mucho lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé…

-Mis cartas… mi cuerpo… -su voz sonó casi como un lamento-. En aquel momento no fui capaz de ver en ti… a la Eli de la que un día me enamoré.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella última apreciación.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar –hizo una pausa. Es importante…

Eli guardó silencio, apretando los puños y ajustándose la solapa de la chaqueta mientras sorbía por la nariz tratando de recobrar su seriedad.

-Esto es una reconciliación… sí, pero como amigas.

Nozomi le dedicó una mirada de reojo al tiempo en que se retiraba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, tomando aire para volver a hablar.

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó Eli, incrédula.

-Dame un tiempo ¿vale? –le pidió la ojiverde, juntando las manos de ella ante su rostro y besándoselas-. Necesito… aclimatarme de nuevo a ti.

-Nozomi, ¿por qué me dejaste? –preguntó Eli, usando un tono sentencioso que no admitía réplica.

-Ericchi… todavía sigues con eso… -la muchacha desvió la mirada, frotándose las sienes con cansancio.

-Quiero que me lo digas. No pararé hasta que lo consiga –hablaba con la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra, prácticamente sometiéndola a un interrogatorio.

Nozomi guardó silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Si se lo contaba la tomaría por loca, o en su defecto se enfadaría con ella más aún de lo que ya lo había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Algo que hice mal? ¿Tus cartas? ¿Dudas? –formulaba cada cuestión con incesante apremio-. Dímelo por favor, si hay algo que pueda mejorar… -continuó hablando mientras se ponía de rodillas ante ella-. Te lo suplico.

Nunca la había visto así, reduciendo sus palabras a simples plegarias, totalmente derrumbada, desesperada, clamando por una respuesta que le otorgase la salvación plena y eterna. Era curioso.

-Ericchi… mis cartas… el destino… -murmuró a medias, sin saber muy bien cómo explicárselo-. Soy un lastre para ti.

-¿Eh? –soltó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño con total confusión.

-Días antes de la graduación escuché a la madre de Kotori en su despacho… hablaba con tu abuela por teléfono sobre tu futuro –tragó saliva, le temblaban las rodillas-. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que habías rechazado la oferta para Rusia? –estalló con un quejido que le quebró la voz.

Eli se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No… tuve tiempo…

-Las escuché, oí su conversación perfectamente. La madre de Kotori tenía puesto el altavoz del teléfono mientras trabajaba –desvió la mirada-. Las paredes oyen, Eli…

-Nozomi…

-Toda una vida de ensayos y concursos, numerosos esfuerzos frustrados… ahora te ofrecen la oportunidad de formarte en una academia de baile especializada… ¿y la rechazas? ¿Por mí?

Eli clavó la mirada en el suelo. Había dado en el clavo.

-Escúchame…

-El tarot llevaba semanas marcándome como obstáculo en tu futuro –le lanzó la carta de los amantes, ahora medio arreglada a base de celo-. No podía permitirlo. Era tu sueño.

-Mi auténtico sueño eres tú –sentenció Eli, incorporándose de golpe y besándola con intensidad.

Al separarse de sus labios, la ojiverde no pudo evitar que una esquiva lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

-Moo… eres una idiota, Nozomi… -dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Pensé que te perdería por completo…

-Sólo quería… asegurarte un futuro mejor… -gimoteó.

-No quiero un futuro en el que tú no estés –habló Eli mientras le cogía la cara con las dos manos, obligándola a mirarla los ojos-. ¿Entiendes? No volveré a Rusia, rompas conmigo o no.


End file.
